Warrior of Ice
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: From the recent flop Kadic Bombshell, Brynja or Frieda as we like to call her in our AU comes to Kadic and is accidentally virtualized by mistake.  She quickly learns she has an amazing talent, that, pardon the pun, is quite cool.


Warrior of Ice

Note: An improvement on the episode "Kadic Bombshell", Byrnia (or as we like to call her Frieda) becomes the Warrior of Ice as she unexpectedly gets virtualized into Lyoko. She has to leave that very day, but similarly to "Kadic Bombshell", Sissi announces that Frieda might possibly return. In the battle against Umbra and XANA, she's welcome company and a tremendous asset.

Chapter 1—Sissi's Childhood Friend from the Old Country

Elisabeth was positively chipper, even more so than usual. She had gotten word from her Icelandic pen-pal Frieda that she would be coming to study at Kadic. She had never seen Frieda in person, but she was eager to meet her at the airport.

There was quite a buzz around the academy about a new foreign student arriving in about an hour's time. Some children were nervous, others were excited and then there were a few who were apathetic about the whole situation and cared more about going to their next class and getting their lesson for the day. Before long, Frieda had arrived and she was welcomed by quite a few students who were on their way to lunch. She was soon met by Jean-Pierre, Suzanne and Jim for a tour of the grounds and was escorted to the cafeteria by Sissi.

"How do you like it here at Kadic ?", Taelia asked. Being a new student before herself, she could relate to Frieda's situation.

"It's quite cozy actually. I hope I can see it more of it in detail after classes are done.", Frieda said, looking forward to seeing everything Kadic had to offer. She made fast friends with Sissi's 'crew' but noticed that Odd was being a little flirtatious with her. Of course, after hearing what she had been told by Sissi, this was normal for him. She whispered in his ear to warn him not to do that so much around his girlfriend. It was rude, and if she had been in her shoes, she would've been hurt dearly.

"You've got quite a lovely girlfriend, Odd. I wouldn't want to lose her if I were you.", she stated, honestly. Her laid-back, cool nature made her seem much more mature than the others, but she enjoyed having fun just as much as the rest of them did. Little did she know she was about to become a team member of the Lyoko Warriors, even if it was unintentional.

Chapter 2—Accidental Virtualization

The friends gave her a special VIP tour of Kadic and then went in their different directions to work on homework. Sissi kissed Odd goodbye and then stated, with a bit of a motherly tone,

"I'm going to leave you alone with Ms. Ice Queen here, and I trust you not to get into any trouble. Can you promise me you'll mind yourself ?"

"Why, you have nothing to worry about. Have I ever lied to you ?", Odd said, which he shouldn't have because there were times were he had become susceptible to lying when he thought he was doing something in innocence.

"Wonderful. Ciao, then, amore.", Sissi said, blowing a kiss to him. Odd had thought again about _Romeo & Juliet_ and realized that he would indeed die for the one he loved if he had to, and would even lay his life down for his friends. He blushed slightly at Sissi's use of Italian. It sounded lyrical coming from her lips.

"Are you alright, Odd ? You seem distracted.", Frieda said, chuckling. Odd knew she was joking and smiled back at her.

"I'm not distracted, but what I am about to show you is a secret. You mustn't breathe a word of this to anyone.", Odd said, seriously. Frieda nodded her head.

"I understand.", she stated, honestly. He took her hand and led her to the abandoned factory, but what happened next would change everything.

Odd was giving Frieda a tour of the factory and showed her where Jeramie sat to relay instructions to the Warriors and de-virtualize them if necessary. He also discussed the mechanization of a 'return to the past', but she was more interested in investigating the scanners. Odd accidentally hit a button and the doors began to shut. He heard the frightened voice of his friend yelling to him to release her from the portal, but no matter what Odd did, the doors wouldn't budge.

"Now I'm in a _heap_ of trouble. Nothing to do but to call the gang and ask for their help…", he thought to himself hanging his head. They would be a bit disappointed in him at first, but they wouldn't be disinclined to assist where they were needed.

Chapter 3—Icy Ability

Frieda had been scared out of her wits when the bright light evaporated from her sight. By the time she could make out her surroundings, she noticed she was wearing a different outfit entirely. Her outfit was a white cat-suit and light blue in color. She had a single blue auspicious mark upon her temple, white bicycle gloves. She remembered what Odd had told her about Lyoko and began to assess her surroundings.

This virtual realm, Lyoko was vast, but quickly she recognized where she was from. She was located in the desert sector, but she wasn't alone. She soon heard the whir and click of robotic limbs as well as the ominous drone of a laser gun being charged.

"These are the Bloks Odd warned me about…", she thought to herself, but for some strange reason, she wanted to face them. She wasn't afraid. It was as if she knew something had transformed within her and she was inquisitive to see what her metamorphosis had done to her. She breathed out slowly and saw her breath crystallize before her.

"Unbelievable…", she thought, but instead of being awed, she used this icy breath to her advantage. The ice-spear was thrown dead-center into the symbol on the Blok's face, destroying it immediately. Instantly, she knew that she had a talent that was hers to own and hers to use to do some good, and it made her ecstatic.

Chapter 4—The Cavalry Arrives

The others had been called to the factory soon after Frieda had received her new power. Odd had gotten reproved for his actions but was quickly forgiven. He hadn't meant to push the Enter button on the keyboard and it had led up to Frieda fighting alone. It seemed that she was holding her own, but the rest of the team had been virtualized to back her up.

"I'm glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't.", she said, hoping that Aelita could find a safe tower soon. Despite her energy, and her training in martial arts, she was feeling rather enervated. The littlest Warriors, Millie and Tamiya took over for her as Emily escorted her to the cleared tower on the heels of Aelita. Michael was following close by, expertly running backwards and being able to 'feel' the path the others had laid before him. He protected them from any laser fire from XANA's creatures, and sending out spirit animals to face them head on.

XANA had no control over his actions when he had taken action to try and hit Aelita with his super smoke attack when he nearly hit Sissi. Suddenly, all fighting seemed to stop. Aelita and the others had already made it to the tower, but she hadn't entered the Code to return everything to normal.

XANA was stricken with remorse. He hadn't met to hit Sissi, and inwardly was screaming at Umbra for causing him to take such despicable action. Umbra didn't really care, because he was completely absorbed in fulfilling his dark destiny. With her last ounce of strength before de-virtualization, Sissi kissed XANA and the unbelievable occurred. He seemed to be de-virtualized without any ties to Umbra any longer.

"That's impossible though…", Jeramie said, wondering how this could occur.

"No time to ponder, we have to keep fighting until Aelita reaches sanctuary.", Taelia said, astutely. She and the others held the Bloks and Wasps back before Umbra could unleash any further creatures. XANA himself was doing a rather impressive job, but the team wondered if they could really trust him now that he was on the team or if he was still somehow connected to Umbra. Time would tell.

Epilogue 

Frieda almost thought her experience had been some sort of crazy dream, but she could remember feeling exhaustion when she had run out of energy to fight against the monsters and creatures that kept coming at her. In a dream, these feelings wouldn't have been possible, so she knew that all that had happened to her was very real. Susanne had given her a communicator to hold on to which would act as transportation into Lyoko and translation on Earth if need be. Frieda unexpectedly hugged Suzanne for the gift, and would remember to care for it properly and use it when absolutely necessarily.

Unfortunately, Frieda's visit to Kadic had been cut short when she was transferred to a more 'high-end' school. Frieda was upset she had no choice in the matter, but had a funny feeling she would see her friends once more. She would be separated from her best friend, but she knew she would be hearing from her every so often, sending her care packages during the holidays and during her birthday, which she was always happy to receive and delighted to give in return. She would be missed, but she would never forget the time that she spent with her friends, or what she experienced on Lyoko. She smiled as she was taken away in her father's white limousine, waving goodbye to her new family. This wasn't farewell after all. She was certain she would fight beside them in the virtual realm someday, since there was still much for her to learn.

The End


End file.
